


Na beirada do rio

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Não era incomum que alguém estivesse esperando por ela na beirada do rio que levava ao submundo quando a primavera começasse.





	Na beirada do rio

Não era incomum que alguém estivesse esperando por ela na beirada do rio que levava ao submundo quando a primavera começasse. Geralmente era sua mãe ou talvez Hermes que sempre foi o mais querido entre todos os seus irmãos. Nos últimos anos Afrodite estava lá, embora não fosse por Perséfone, mas sim por Adonis que ela esperava.

E naquele ano Afrodite estava lá do outro lado do styx, só que dessa vez Perséfone era a única passageira na barca conduzida por Chiron.

A deusa do amor estava sozinha. Talvez sua mãe e seu irmão tivessem se atrasado. Talvez eles temeram a força da fúria da outra deusa. Ou talvez eles não estavam ali porque eles sabiam que aquele era um momento que pertenceria apenas a elas.

Perséfone esperou até que Chiron e sua barca se afastassem antes de dizer :

“Ele não vai vir”

“Você acha que eu não sei disso ?” a outra deusa disse com amargura parecendo encher cada silaba.

“Eu acho que você tinha esperança até me ver sozinha na barca”

“Ache o que você quiser"

Perséfone respirou fundo. Em sua vida ela apenas pensou em Adonis como um filho, tanto quanto Macaria era, e talvez até mais do que Zagreus e Melinoe, já que  no caso de Adonis não havia memórias que ela preferia esquecer com relação a como eles vieram a ser concebidos. Apenas um belo bebê que foi entregue em uma caixa e que ao longo das últimas duas décadas ela vira crescer em um admirável jovem homem. Mas ela suspeitava que o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre Afrodite, ela vira que conforme os anos passaram e Adonis cresceu a expressão da outra deusa deixou de ser uma de afeição e carinho ao olhar para o rapaz, e passou a ser uma de atração de desejo. E embora o seu quase filho fosse nobre demais para ficar falando sobre suas conquistas um sorriso peculiar costumava se formar no rosto dele quando o nome de Afrodite era dito o que fez com Perséfone tivesse certeza que os sentimentos eram recíprocos, mesmo se essa certeza não se estendesse ao quesito deles serem consumados.

“Eu sinto muito” Perséfone disse.

“Não, você não está. Você sempre quis ele só para você mesma”

“Não dessa maneira”

“Você o viu, desde a sua morte ?”

“Sim. Assim que eu cheguei. Meu marido permitiu que ele entrasse nos campos de Elysium, onde é sempre primavera e o sol sempre brilha. Ele está acompanhado por aqueles que viveram vidas com nobreza e coragem, e ele está feliz se isso serve de consolo”

“Não, não serve. Eu sei que você deve achar que eu sou uma pessoa horrível mas eu preferia que ele estivesse vivo infeliz e ao meu lado do que morto cercado por um monte de heróis”

“Eu não acho que você seja horrível”

“Eu sei que eu sou bela, mas-”

“Sim você é, mas não era sobre a sua aparência que eu estava falando”

“Eu acho que você está errada”

“E eu discordo”

Afrodite sorriu levemente. Era fazer isso ou começar a chorar, e não era do seu feitio chorar na frente dos outros se ela pudesse evitar.

“Vamos, vai ser uma bela primavera” Perséfone disse.

“Você pode ir, eu quero ficar aqui por mais um tempo”

“Você quer companhia ?”

“Não”

“Certo”

Perséfone respirou fundo e foi rumo a luz da primavera deixando Afrodite olhando para escuridão infinita do rio Styx.


End file.
